


Coffee Fueled Love

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Coffee, Fluff, Gabriel's in Sweden, I have this, Like 5-7 years apart, M/M, Masters Student!Gabriel, Skyping, Swedish coffee, Sweetness, This coffee is very strong, cuteness, law student!sam, long distance, missing each other, puns, video chatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's in Sweden, and he sends his boyfriend back home coffee. Cuteness and fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Fueled Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Treasure7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treasure7/gifts).



> PRINCESS MY DARLING HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY I LOVE YOU  
> So this amazing Princess sent me Swedish coffee a month ago and it was also her birthday about a month ago and I needed to write Sabriel for her so I did. 
> 
> Happy very belated birthday, love, and thank you once again for the coffee.

“You did  _ not  _ just send me coffee from  _ Sweden! _ ” Sam Winchester laughed as he held up the package entitled “Zoega’s” and grinned at his phone. 

Gabriel Novak smiled back broadly. “Well, since I’m here as the lackey for my kid brother,” he chuckled, pointing to where Castiel was up to his elbows in dirt, “I figured I’d do some shopping. And I knew you would love it, I’ve grown addicted to the stuff myself. So yeah, I sent you some. Go on, try it!” 

Sam laughed and nodded. “Alright, I’m setting up the single serve now,” he said, propping his phone up so Gabriel could see. “So how’s Cas’ dig going?” he asked curiously. 

“Oh, it’s going fairly well,” Gabriel said, watching Sam measure out water, then the fresh new thing of Swedish coffee. Sam inhaled the scent. 

“Oh, this smells  _ good, _ ” Sam breathed. He lifted a couple of spoonfuls out and landed them into the filter before closing everything up and pressing the start button. 

“Doesn’t it? Anyways, Cassie is getting close to whatever the Hell he’s looking for- I think he’s going to end up in Valhalla soon.” Gabriel grinned. 

Sam snorted. “Find anything Loki related yet?” he teased his boyfriend. 

Gabriel beamed. “Nope! Well, a manuscript, but by way of actual artifacts, like a boat? Nah.” 

Sam shrugged. “I’m sure it’ll turn up eventually.” 

“How’s that case study you’ve been working on?” Gabriel asked. 

Sam groaned. “The Supreme Court needs to learn how to write one dissenting opinion on a subject,” he stated. “I have better things to do with my time than to muddle through dissenting opinions and dissecting them to use in an argumentative essay about the case, and whether or not I agree with the decision.” 

“Oh? Like what?” Gabriel asked. 

“See, I’ve got this boyfriend,” Sam began with a smile. “And I love him.” 

“Naturally,” Gabriel grinned. 

“And I enjoy spending time with him. Both in and out of the bedroom.” 

“Of course. Who wouldn’t?” 

“I can think of several people. Anyhow, he’s in Sweden right now, and I’d like to talk to him more often than whenever I want to escape from the dissenting opinions of a bunch of people who think they know the law.” Sam finished. 

Gabriel was giggling. “I love you, Samster.” 

“And I love you, my trickster.” 

They smiled at each other and Sam sighed wistfully. Gabriel wouldn’t be home for another two weeks, and it was agony, not being able to kiss him or snuggle up to him or anything. 

“I miss you.” 

“I miss you too, Samshine.” Gabriel gave a sad smile. “I’ll be home soon enough, before you know it.” 

“If these dissenting opinions don’t kill me first,” Sam groaned. 

“They won’t, Sam-my-man.” 

The coffee maker beeped and Sam went over to retrieve the mug of freshly made coffee, inhaling the rich scent and sighing happily. “This smells  _ strong, _ ” he commented, going over to read the package- only to find out that it was written entirely in Swedish, with no translations. 

“There’s other companies that do the translations, I can find some for you,” Gabriel offered helpfully. 

“I’d like that, thanks,” Sam smiled. He went over and put a few spoonfuls of sugar and a couple of milk in before stirring it and taking a sip. 

Oh. 

_ Oh.  _

_ This is what REAL coffee tastes like.  _

Gabriel giggled as he watched the litany of expressions flit across Sam’s face. “Oh God. I’m in Heaven,” Sam whispered. “I’ve achieved Nirvana. I’ve been enlightened. My mouth has just orgasmed a million times. Hell,  _ I’ve  _ orgasmed a million times. I’m never drinking Starbucks again. Ever.” 

Gabriel laughed warmly. “That good, huh?” he teased. 

“The best,” Sam sighed happily, taking another sip. 

Sam sipped his coffee while he and Gabriel chatted about Castiel’s dig and Sam’s school work before Sam went silent. 

“Sammy?” 

“I can hear the angels singing. Such beautiful voices they have.” Sam’s voice was wonderous. 

“Samshine?” 

“Yeah?” Sam sounded dreamy and peaceful. 

“Did you eat before consuming the coffee?” 

Sam shook his head, chestnut curls bouncing around. 

“Sam. Eat before drinking the Zoega’s.” Gabriel was trying his hardest not to laugh at his essentially high off his rocker boyfriend. 

“Okay,” Sam said dreamily. 

All was silent, Gabriel watching Sam hum idly and shiver occasionally, sipping his coffee. 

“Gabriel?” 

“Yes?” 

“You know how Lucifer was the most beautiful-est angel in all of Heaven before he was a bad boy?” Sam asked. 

“Yes,” Gabriel nodded. “Why?” 

Sam giggled. “I guess you could say. . . he was  _ fine as Hell. _ ” 

Gabriel couldn’t help it. He cracked up laughing. Sam high off of Swedish coffee was very much like drunk Sam, making shitty jokes and puns. 

“Gabe?” 

“Yeah?” Gabriel tried to compose himself. 

“What did Scar say to his brother when he was lagging behind?” 

“I dunno, Sammykins.” 

“ _ Mufasa!! _ ” Sam’s voice went deep and growly, and Gabriel was launched into another fit of giggles. 

“Hey, did I ever tell you I had a job crushing pop cans when I was younger?” 

“No?” 

“Yeah. . . it was soda pressing.” 

If Gabriel was there, he’d be pelting Sam with pillows right about now. “That’s a  _ horrible  _ joke and pun.” 

“But funny.” Sam gave a loopy smile. 

Gabriel nodded and checked the time. “Sam, it’s late for you, and you got an early class,” he said quietly. 

“I knowwwwww,” Sam said, giving him the puppy dog eyes of doom. 

Gabriel wasn’t falling them, nope. “Five more minutes,” he conceded. “Then you have to get that cute ass in bed.” 

“Okay.” 

Gabriel watched and chatted as Sam cleaned up his kitchen, changed into pajamas, and brushed his teeth before crawling into bed and putting his phone on the charger, using the case to prop it up as he snuggled down under the covers, looking at the camera through heavily lidded eyes. Gabriel could tell his younger boyfriend was  _ exhausted. _

“Wish you were here for real,” Sam mumbled. 

“I know, baby,” Gabriel sighed softly. “Two more weeks. Unless we find something good or funding gets cut. I’ll be home as soon as I can and you know it.” 

Sam nodded and sighed, grabbing Gabriel’s pillow and snuggling into it like he would if Gabriel  _ was  _ there. “You’ll stay on until I’m asleep?” he asked quietly. 

“Of course,” Gabriel soothed. “Just go to sleep, Sam. I’m here until you’re gone into dreamland.”

“Angel watching over me,” Sam murmured. “Just like Mom used to say.” 

“Exactly. Got an angel watching over you,” Gabriel agreed. “Now, get some sleep, so you can knock criminal psych out tomorrow morning.” 

“Okay.” Sam was already halfway asleep. 

“Good night, baby. I love you.” Gabriel whispered. 

“Love you too, angel,” Sam mumbled and Gabriel beamed with pride and happiness. 

He stayed on until Sam’s eyes closed fully and his breathing evened out, and even for a little bit longer after that, before taking a screencap of his sleeping boyfriend. Pressing a kiss to the camera, he closed out of the Skype app and made his way outside of the tent to help his younger brother dig in the dirt for something to help them both with their own academic pursuits. He thought about what coffee to send to Sam tomorrow. Maybe the one that tasted of dark chocolate and black currant. . .

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not drink this coffee without eating first, please. Just, don't. Unless you're used to it. Then do whatever you want. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
